Ayuuki Misaki
Ayuuki Misaki ( Ayū''ki Misaki,'' エーウキ ミサキ) is an OC/ RPC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Adina Anca (LovexLala on PhotoBucket). She is a chuunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Arisa. Background Ayuuki is the only child of Takahiro Clan leader, Kaishi, and Sayuri, a member of the Misaki Clan. The Takahiro members had a lot of rules; one of them says that the child of the Clan Leader has to be a boy, so girls have to be killed for Clan’s sake. To protect her daughter Sayuri said that Ayuuki isn’t Kaishi’s daughter and she took care of Ayuuki all alone. Unfortunately Sayuri died when Ayuuki was 5. From then on her father’s little brother, Ryuu, took care of her. When her mother was still alive, Ayuuki was a good friend of Naruto because Sayuri promised Kushina to take care of him but after her death they didn’t talk that much. Ryuu was a good friend of Itachi; he even took care of Sasuke when Itachi left the Village so Ayuuki used to spend a lot of time with him, usually training. Ayuuki inherited her mother’s Kekkei Genkai, Crystal Release but also some abilities from her father’s clan. Ayuuki’s best friend was Enma Katsuki, older than her with 3 years. Even so, they were very close to each other. At the Academy she met Daichi, a boy that was talking all the time, but he made everyone feel better, even Ayuuki. She was also a close friend of Taki and Shikamaru; she loved playing Shogi with them. But most of time she was talking to Sasuke, because they spent a lot of time together, the other girls started to hate her because of that and called her Ponytail, even Sakura and Ino called her so. But she ignored them, because she had friends that also loved her, Enma was one of them, she was like her older sister. Unfortunately Enma, just like Sasuke, left the village. Being all alone she started training with Ryuu to become one of the strongest Kunoichi’s that have ever exist, that was her dream. Personality Before her mother’s death Ayuuki was a very kind child, even if she have never met her father. She used to play all the time with Naruto and the other children. After her mother’s death she started to be silent, she didn’t talk that much. Sasuke wanted to cheer her up when they were together with Ryuu and Itachi but even so she was still very sad. When Sasuke’s parents died he understood how she was feeling. Also Ayuuki was one of the few people that could understand him pain. In Part I she was quiet, sad and careless, she ignored the others. Since her mother’s accident she wasn’t the same, even if her friends always said nice things to her and tried to make her happy. When Sasuke and Enma leave the Village she becomes even sadder than before. In Part II, helped by Arisa, she could pass over the bad memories from the past and she could understand that she has a lot of friends and they were her real family. Tsunade noticed her powers and trained her to develop them. She always hated her father because she thought that he left her and her mother by purpose and blamed him for her mother’s death. Her dream is now to protect her friends no matter what and prove her father that she’s stronger than any other Takahiro. All in all Ayuuki is a very stubborn person and never forgets her word. Also she’s very ambitious and never gives up a fight. Appearance Ayuuki has long bright brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She keeps her hair in a long ponytail made from 5 rings that keeps it straight. Her favorite color is blue, that’s why her outfits are always so blue but also combined with white and other colors. In Part I she wears bark blue-green shorts, a blue and white top, white ninja shoes, black gloves and the village forehead protector. In part II she wears a dark blue skirt, black shorts, a blue and white top , black gloves, white shoes that resemble Tsunade’s shoes and the village forehead protector. She also has bandages on both arms. The ones from her right arm are from training but those from the left arm cover a pentagram. Abilities At the begging of the series she’s already one of the strongest children in her class. At 8 she could use already Crystal Release, being one of the youngest users of this Kekkei Genkai. Because the nature type of the Takahiro members is Fire Release she could do easily some fire Jutsus like Dragon Fire Technique ,Great Dragon Fire Technique, Great Fireball Technique, Phoenix Sage Fire Technique etc. In Shippuden her abilities increase a lot, her Crystal Release is even better than Guren’s, now she’s able to crystallize even chakra, wind and fire. Also in Shippuden she learns a technique called The Supreme Crystal created by her mother. This technique uses very much chakra, 300% of an usual shinobi chakra. Using one of the hands (Ayuuki and her mother are right-handers) the person create a crystal nucleus covered of chakra. Only those who have the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai can create this Jutsu, but that’s not it, they must be able to create a huge quantity of Chakra, Ayuuki’s trick is her long hair. Actually her own hair is very short, it’s as long as Sakura’s, the rest of it is pure Chakra, she learned this from her mother. Ayuuki’s chakra level is 350% of a normal ninja’s. Unfortunately this Jutsu is very rare; if she uses it frequently she can die. Because of the danger of the Jutsu, Arisa places a mark on her left hand so she may use it only when the Chakra level is very high, but the mark may be destroyed.Her best ability is discovering the weak point of the enemy also she is very good at Taijutsu. Part I At the begging of part I Ayuuki finds out that Taki Itsuno and Daichi Akira are going to be her teammates in Team 27. Also she meets her future sensei, Arisa Hyuuga. Before being trained by Arisa they had a little test. She wanted to see if they can work as a team. Even if Taki was weak Daichi helped him and together, the three of them could pass Arisa’s test. When the team started to have missions Ayuuki thought that they’re only a waste of time, she only wanted to train more and more. But one day they had a mission, they had to protect a kid and take him safely to Village Hidden in the Sound. The mission wasn’t as easy as they thought; it was actually an A-rank mission. Ayuuki and her teammates gave their best and fortunately the kid was safe. The mission was Arisa’s plan; she wanted to make Ayuuki understand that the true strength comes out when you’re protecting someone and Ayuuki understood that. Chuunin Exam Arc The Chuunin exam was very important for Ayuuki, she wanted to pass it no matter what. Ibiki’s exam was easy for them; they understood what he really meant and because of Taki’s brain they could pass with no problems. In the forest, using her Crystal Release, her team got a scroll very fast. They were the second team that finished the exam that fast, after Gaara’s. In the preliminary matches of the exam she fought a boy from the Village Hidden in the Sound. She couldn’t use Crystal Release because of the sounds he used, the crystal were destroyed at an atomic level. But she could use her fire Jutsus and won the match. In the final Chuunin Exam matches she fought with a girl that could use Lava Release. She didn’t want to lose in front of her father so she used the Supreme Crystal Jutsu. But she used only 50% of her chakra because the girl would have died. She won that battle but she had a lot of injuries because of the Jutsu. Invasion of Konoha Arc Because of her technique she couldn’t move her body so she was useless in the battle. When she recovers she’s trained by Ryuu for some months, out of the village. Ryuu teaches her a lot of new Jutsus one of them is the Summoning Technique; she could summon any kind of bird. When she returns finds out that Sasuke left. After some weeks Enma tells her that she must leave because she has an important mission and maybe she’ll never come back again. Being all alone she focuses on her work and missions, she’s even trained by Tsunade in the Medical Ninjutsu, after that she’s able to heal herself without Taki’s help. Part II Ayuuki is already a Chuunin and she can master Crystal Release at a high level. Team 27 is still complete and Arisa is training them. Kazekage Rescue Arc Ayuuki and Daichi join Gaara’s Rescue Team and Ayuuki also fights Deidara. Tsunade sends her in the mission of capturing the Three Tail because she had the same ability as Guren. Guren was Sayuri’s little cousin, so she’s Ayuuki’s aunt. They didn’t like each other that much. After that mission Ayuuki could develop her Crystal Release. Ryuu being a close friend of Itachi knew all the truth about him and he told Ayuuki what really happened. She was very confused but at the end understood that Sasuke’s the one that has to take a decision and she doesn’t have to interfere, even so she never thought that Sasuke will kill Itachi. In a night Tobi appears in her room and says that he wants to tell her the truth about her mother’s death. She thinks that the best thing she can do is listening to his lies. She knew that Akatsuki would like to make her join them for her power. Tobi told her ‘You’re still a child that doesn’t understand what the others really want from her. I’ll tell you what they want; they want you to be their tool for controlling the whole world. They want your power, they don’t care about your feelings. Because of Konoha Sasuke and Enma left, because of Konoha Itachi killed his clan. Even Tsunade and Arisa know the truth. And your mother, poor her, she was killed by a Konoha ANBU in order to protect you. Your mother was supposed to be the tool but she failed, she wasn’t as strong as they want so they made you suffer in order to become stronger than her. They use you just like Sasuke, fortunately he left the Village and now he’s safe. Don’t you see?! You’re all alone, even your father hates you for being a tool.’ Even if she’s very confused she understands that she doesn’t have to believe him and she told Tobi that she has to think at this. She talks to Tsunade and Arisa about it and they advice her to go with him so Konoha could get more information about Akatsuki. She left without telling anything to anybody only Tsunade and Arisa knew the truth. She was considered a traitor. When Daichi found out that she left he was destroyed, he was sad all the time, just like Taki and Shikamaru. Naruto and Daichi were close friends and Naruto promised Daichi that he’s going to make her come back. In Akatsuki Ayuuki could finally met Enma and Itachi. She could talk to Itachi about what happened and asked him what he wants to do with Sasuke. At the end he doesn’t want to tell her anything and asks her to take care of his little brother. She says ‘While he’s my friend he’ll be fine’. Even if they hated each other Ayuuki started to become a good friend of Deidara, she has been always telling him that his art sucks and that pissed him off a lot. She was very sad when she found out that Sasuke killed Deidara. She didn’t know anything about Pain’s attack against Konoha until the very last moment because Tobi suspected her for being a spy. When Ayuuki found out it was already too late, she arrived when the battle ended. She was very happy because everyone was alive, and very grateful to Naruto but sad because of Tsunade’s state. When the others villagers saw her they started to say ‘Traitor!’ but Arisa clarified everything. Daichi was very happy because she returned and he gave her a tight hug in front of everybody. After 3 weeks in the Village comes an old women that wants to talk to Tsunade, her name was Ai Misaki and she said that wants to see her granddaughter. Ayuuki was pretty amazed when she saw her because there was no information about her mother’s family. Then Ai told her that she could return with her in the Village Hidden in the Rock, but Ayuuki refused. She was very happy for meeting her grandmother and she wanted to find out a lot of things about her mother, but even so she couldn’t leave Konoha because there were her friends. Since her meeting with her grandmother she has done a few travels in the Village Hidden in the Rock to meet her again. She was happy again, even if her parents weren’t with her. When Ryuu told Ayuuki that Sasuke killed Itachi she was very shocked, she couldn’t believe that her childhood friend could kill one of the strongest ninjas, she knew that something wasn’t right. Five Kage Summit Arc {C Ayuuki knew that something wasn’t all right with Itachi’s death and she was wondering why Sasuke doesn’t return to the Village if his revenge is over. She remembered that Tobi told her a long time ago ‘Itachi killed his clan for Konoha’s sake’ then she realized that Tobi should have told Sasuke the truth. She’s sure that Sasuke will attack Danzo, because he was responsible of his family death. She takes the decision to leave and go to the meeting of the Kages with Taki and Daichi. When she arrives Sasuke is already there. She fights him and uses her Supreme Crystal Jutsu to attack him. But she fails protecting Danzo. Shinobi World War Arc Ayuuki takes part to the war, she’s a member of the Fourth Division led by Gaara. One of the persons reincarnated by Kabuto was Sayuri. Ayuuki didn’t know how to act in such a situation, she was happy for meeting her mother again but she had to fight her. Because of Ayuuki, Sayuri could fight against the Jutsu and told her everything about her death ‘I remember that the person who killed me had a mask, but I could see his dark hair. Oh… and he had the Sharingan. ’ Ayuuki knew that she was talking about Tobi. Ayuuki also told her mother ‘Thank you for believing in me. I know that it was hard for you to take care of me and Naruto, being all alone but I want to tell you that I’ll always love you, even if you’re dead.’Sayuri: ‘There’s something I also want to tell you about your father. The truth is that he never wanted to leave us but I forced him to stay with his family, he’s the leader of the Takahiros after all, even so he sent his younger brother to take care of you Ayuuki, When you were young he was always coming to see you, he seemed so happy. I never told you that because I thought that if you’ll start caring about him it will be hard for you to stay away from him; I never intended to make you hate your own father, My Little Blossom. Please promise me that you’ll forgive me for that and you’ll talk to your father, now I’m pretty sure that the other members are not going to hurt you. After all you’re my daughter so you’re one of the strongest Kunoichis … He he!’ after that she disappears and Ayuuki sais ‘I Promise!’ ... Trivia *The name "Misaki' means "beautiful blossom" and the name "Ayuuki" is derivated from "Yuuki" that means "courage". *Her full name "Ayuuki Misaki" means "beautiful and courageous blossom". *FAVORITE FOOD: Ramen, Rice Balls, Chahan (Fried Rice) *LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Sushi, Spicy Food *HOBBY: Training, Shogi (Japanese Chess) *ASSIGNMENTS COMPLETED: 25 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 17 A-rank, 2 S-rank Jutsu *Crystal Armor *Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit *Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall *Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave *Crystal Release: Crystal Lance *Crystal Release: Crystal Needles *Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison *Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel *Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation *Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance *Crystal Release: String of Glory *Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon *Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique *Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken *Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken *Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance *Crystal Release: The Supreme Crystal *Jade Crystal Clone Technique *Chakra Enhanced Strength *Summoning Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Quotes *(To herself) "This is the life!" *(To herself) "Loneliness is my best friend." *(To Naruto) "For me you’re already a Hokage." *(To Sasuke) "This kind of pain, I know how it feels but if you won’t change, it’s going to hurt even more." *(To Enma) "I couldn’t understand what friendship is, until now." *(To Daichi) "For me you’re special because you’re you." *(To Taki) "You’re the brain of all our missions!" *(To Arisa) "I’ll prove you that I’m stronger than any other Misaki!" *(To her mother) "I’m so happy because I’m your child, thank you!" Links PhotoBucket http://s1196.photobucket.com/profile/LovexLaLa/index deviantArt http://ayuuki.deviantart.com/ FaceBook http://www.facebook.com/adinaxanca Category:Original Character